Perfect Gem Precure!
Perfect Gem Precure '''is the fourth series created by japanesenerd247 Five normal teens (along with two grand ones) are chosen to become the Perfect Gem Precure to defend Gemstone Island from being destroyed. Will they do it? Will they be successful?............... Story On a sparkling land known as Gemstone Island, peace and serenity laid on the land, thanks to The Gem of Serenity and it's sparkling energy. The mother of all Diamonds, Rainbow Quartz, made sure the land remained peaceful and serene. Also, several diamonds rule their own part of the land: Sparkleview is ruled by White and Red Diamond, Dazzle Village is ruled Orange and Green Diamond, and Glitter Falls is ruled by Purple and Blue Diamond. Yes, indeed. All was well...........until after Pink and Yellow Diamond's birth. After they were born, The Dark Diamond curse fell upon White Diamond.........and then transformed to Dark Diamond. Dark Diamond even stole the land's energy and some of the Gemstones of Serenity were taken, resulting in the land plunging in pure darkness. In an effort to save his daughters, Red Diamond sent Pink and Yellow Diamond to Earth (unfortunately, they were separated) in hopes of not being plunged in darkness, too. So, when all hope seemed lost, Rainbow Quartz recruited the last of the Gemstones of Serenity and sent them to Earth, with half of them being the cures' main gems and the other half being their mascots. It's up to Kendra (Oriana), Sonya (Saki), Connie (Emika), Katie (Mayumi), and Julie (Misaki), along with Yellow and Pink Diamond, to save Gemstone Island from being destroyed. Characters ''Oriana Fujimura (Kendra Williams)- Cure Moonstone (オリナナ・フジムラ - キュア・ムーンストーン ''Orinana fujimura - kyua mūnsutōn) Oriana is a 14 year-old girl who loves all sorts of blue gemstones, so she was excited to be given a gemstone that matches her color, but she didn't know it was magical gemstone until she came face-to-face with a monster. Oriana is a very outgoing, athletic, and pretty girl who just loves the local water parks in the summer. As Cure Moonstone, she represents oceans and ice and her quality is generosity. Her catchphrase is, "The vivid blue gemstone of overflowing generosity! Cure Moonstone (あふれる寛大な鮮やかな青い宝石！ キュアムーンストーン！''Afureru kandaina azayakana aoi hōseki! Kyuamūnsutōn!'' )!" Her finishing attack is Precure Moonstone Sparkling, and her background color is electric blue. She also rerpresents the Athlete Dreams. ''Ayami Miyake (Sonya Thornberry)- Cure Garnet (三宅綾美 - キュア・ガーネット ''Miyake Ayami - kyua gānetto) Ayami is a hardcore and tomboyish 14 year-old girl who just loves disco and rock. She also loves fashion and romance, which inspires her to be an idol someday: Magiaka. As Cure Rubellite, she represents fire and passion, and her quality is fierceness. Her catchphrase (as Cure Rubellite) is, "The red-violet gemstone of fiery fierceness! Cure Rubellite (激しい激しい赤紫色の宝石！ キュアルベライト ! Hageshī hageshī sekishishoku no hōseki! !) !" Her finishing attack is Precure Rubellite Blaze, and her background color is red-violet. She also represents the Idol Dreams. ''Emika Yoshino (Connie Richmond)- Cure Iolite (吉野恵美香 - キュアアイオライト ''Yoshino Emika - kyuaaioraito) Emika is a shy and smart 14 year-old girl who just loves flowers because of her late mother's love for anything floral and sweet-smelling. Because she only lives with her strict and abusive grandmother and mean 19 year-old sister, Emika wasn't used to friends, and was mostly getting picked on by the more snotty girls at Pétillant Middle Academy. Fortunately, after she became a Precure, she know tries to be a little more outgoing, even with her prescription glasses. As Cure Iolite, she represents flowers and spring, and her quality is peace. Her catchphrase (as Cure Iolite) is, "The purple gemstone of sweet-smelling peace! Cure Iolite (甘い香りの紫色の宝石！ キュアアイオライト! Amai kaori no murasakiiro no hōseki! Kyuaaioraito!) Her finishing attack is Precure Iolite Flowerburst, and her background color is plum. She also represents the Model Dreams. ''Mayumi Okamoto (Katie Roberts)- Cure Nephrite (岡本真由美 - キュアネフライト ''Okamoto Mayumi - kyuanefuraito) A popular and wise girl at Pétillant High Academy, 15 year-old Mayumi is the secretary of the Pétillant Student Council, and is loved by boys all over because of her intelligence and beauty. At first, she was reluctant to become a Precure, but after seeing her friends in trouble with the Yamigemu, she felt a sense of justice and was able to transform into Cure Nephrite. As Cure Nephrite, she represents the earth and life and her quality is luck. Her catchphrase (as Cure Nephrite) is, "The green gemstone of lively luck! Cure Nephrite (活発な幸運の緑の宝石！ キュアネフライト！''Kappatsuna kōun no midori no hōseki! Kyuanefuraito!'')! Her finishing attack is Precure Nephrite Shining, and her background color is bright green. She also represents the Mystic Warrior Dreams. ''Misaki Komiya (Julie Hanson)- Cure Jasper (小宮美咲 - キュアジャスパー ''Komiya Misaki - kyuajasupā) Another popular girl and friend of Mayumi, Misaki is a 15 year-old girl who just loves to dance and sing, for she is the guitarist of the school band. Misaki is also described to be cute, loveable, kind, creative, and stylish with her clothes. As Cure Jasper, she represents grace and energy and her quality is kindness. Her catchphrase is "The orange gemstone of wonderful kindness! Cure Jasper (素晴らしい優しさのオレンジの宝石！ キュアジャスパー！''Subarashī yasashi-sa no orenji no hōseki! Kyuajasupā!'')!" Her finishing attack is Precure Jasper Sunburst, and her background color is bright orange. She also represents the Musician Dreams. ''Kiana Kiyoshi (June Stonewater)- Yellow Diamond '(キアナキヨシイエローダイヤモンド Kianakiyoshiierōdaiyamondo) Kiana is an 11 year-old girl who is actually Yellow Diamond, the same Yellow Diamond who was sent from Gemstone Island. Kiana is fun, outgoing, and sometimes really goofy. Other than that, she loves to have fun. As Yellow Diamond, she represents the sun and her quality is warmth. Her catchprase Category:Story Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime